Music is the Melody of Love
by AngelBaby214
Summary: Post-curse AU. Emma and Jefferson just got married, but when their honeymoon plans take a detour, what happens then? A collection of songfics all about MadSwan. Hope you enjoy! Note: Rating subject to change.


Music is the Melody of Love

**Hello! So, I got inspired to write a collection of songfics for Once, specifically Mad Swan and Rumbelle. However, these will all be Mad Swan songfics! Yay! Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. The curse is broken and Emma and Jefferson are in love. (if only!)**

**Prologue: The Start**

"I can't believe you," Jefferson grumbled as he slumped on the couch in his living room, Emma following suit.

"What? What did I do wrong this time, _honey,_" Emma sarcastically replied placing her body to face directly at her husband. A moment of heated, tense silence covered them, Jefferson being the first to break it like always when that happened.

"You spent all our damn money on all those flowers that wilted when it rained yesterday. You knew that was going to happen!"

"I did not," Emma shot back, slightly raising her voice. She took a deep breath and composed herself. "The only reason I spent the money was so that the area would look nice. I mean, come on, what's a wedding without some flowers?"

"_Some_ flowers? Emma, you got ten dozen tulips and ten dozen daisies. If you didn't have the entire reception hall smelling like a pot of flowery perfume, I figured you would have gone back to the store and bought ten dozen more!" Jefferson leaned back on the couch with a hand on his forehead in a failed attempt to control his frustration. He let out a groan and felt Emma remove herself from the couch.

_Oh God, she's gonna start pacing again, _he thought.

And he was right. Emma's heels clicked as she paced around the living room, Jefferson ignoring her rant.

"Well, it was not my fault that we _had_ to invite the biggest party crasher and my worst enemy to our wedding, now was it? I mean, I know Mar- Snow kind of forced me into it, but still! She's the biggest critic there is and wants to do anything to ruin, I don't know, my _life_! So, it had to be all perfect and over-the-top and pretty and-" When Jefferson couldn't hear Emma talk anymore, he gave into his urge and leapt off the couch and kissed her senseless. Their tongues danced passionately and hands roamed their lustful bodies. Jefferson couldn't hold in his sarcastic remark and reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Jefferson," Emma half-moaned, half-whispered. Jefferson returned that infamous smirk and a seductive wink on the side.

"Oh, Emma, how I can lose you in just a simple kiss. You seem to forget everything that just happened and I like that. Sweet Emma, you know I'm right about that. Come on, tell me I'm right. Don't deny that you are thoroughly attracted to me." Emma sighed and admitted her undeniable attraction to her very sexy husband.

"Yes, my love. You're right. I am thoroughly attracted to you. Are you happy now?" Jefferson smiled contently and kissed his wife's forehead.

"More than happy, my dear. Now, I think there is something we have to discuss." Emma eyed him quizzically, _maybe he's hinting some sort of sexual innuendo_, she thought. "The honeymoon, darling." Emma's gaze averted from her husband, now feeling guilty about their argument earlier.

"Jefferson, I'm really sorry that I screwed it all up, but-" Jefferson caught her by the shoulder as she almost walked away.

"But nothing, Emma." He turned Emma around and stared her directly in the eyes. "Look, maybe we won't have a dream honeymoon in Paris like you wanted, but we still have money set aside. It's not the end of the world, love. We'll figure this out, we always do." Emma blushed and let out a small giggle.

"Jefferson," Emma asked with a timid smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Emma Swan." Emma took a breath and readied herself to tell her husband her genius plan.

"Are you a big fan of road trips?" Emma nervously rocked back and forth on her heels, anxiously waiting her husband's reply. Jefferson's pondering face suggested some criticism or consideration of the idea, yet she couldn't tell which. Remaining as coy as possible, Jefferson innocently turned to his wife with his hands behind his back.

"Are you suggesting something, sweetheart?" The lustful glint in Jefferson's eyes apparent to Emma contradicted his bashful tone. Emma rolled her eyes as Jefferson tried to play off his false innocent remark. Emma, always quick with comebacks, challenged her husband.

"Well, aren't you a master at reading between the lines, my sweet Hatter. However, I really wasn't suggesting anything at all," Emma admitted. Jefferson took a step towards Emma, still with that sexual look in his eyes.

"Really now? It seems to me my sweet Princess isn't as sweet as I thought. Suggesting sex, are you now, naughty Emma." Emma pouted and batted her eyes, ready to take hold of the challenge.

"Oh, Jefferson, I was suggesting nothing about sex. I mean, me of all people? I'm a princess, I can't be _that_ straightforward, can I? I have to be proper and such, and you know me," Emma reached a hand out and slid it under Jefferson's shirt, embracing his reaction when she tickled his sides. "_always _the rule follower."

"You. You, my precious Emma, so gullible," Jefferson drawled, slowly cornering Emma into the wall, "so vulnerable sometimes, but strong, beautiful . . . sexy." That's when he took hold. He pinned Emma against the wall, and when she fruitlessly tried to squirm out of his hold, he kissed her neck and appeased her. "Emma," he groaned as Emma ground her hips against his. _She is enjoying this a little too much,_ Jefferson thought. The dexterous mastermind he was let him rapture Emma to the point of insanity and then swung her into his arms and led her to the kitchen table, setting her gently in a chair.

"Jefferson," Emma grumbled with extreme dissatisfaction. "What was that for?" Emma placed her elbows forcefully on the table and pouted at Jefferson. Jefferson walked back towards his wife and stroked her long, golden blonde hair from behind the chair.

"Emma, we really need to be serious about this. I want both of us to be happy and enjoy this honeymoon so we remember it for the rest of our lives." Jefferson's hands always seemed to magically calm Emma and, she had to admit, they felt good touching her.

"I told you what I wanted, Jefferson. I want to ride away with you in your car and drive across the country and see things I've never seen before. With you, _only_ you, Jefferson." Jefferson was taken aback at Emma's sudden true honesty.

"So, you weren't kidding, Emma? About the road trip?" Emma giggled at her husband and turned to face him, stroking his cheek lovingly.

"Of course not! Have you ever heard me suggest anything so simple before and be completely serious about it?" Jefferson pulled Emma up from her seat and into his embrace.

"I love you, my sweet Emma Swan, and I gladly accept this proposal." The couple smiled at each other and shared a brief, loving kiss. Blue eyes gazed into green as the newlyweds became lost in a moment of pure tenderness.

"And I love you too, my darling Jefferson. Shall we begin packing? This will be a long trip, you know." Emma led the way to their bedroom and Jefferson lightly tapped her on the butt, Emma jumping at Jefferson's movement.

"Lead the way, Your Highness." The two disappeared into the bedroom without another word.

** So, how did you like it? This was not based on a song because I just wanted to open the idea up. First real chapter should be up soon! Thanks! R&R!**

** - Ashley Marie -**


End file.
